Blue Pikmin In A Saw Trap (remake)
The remake of Blue Pikmin In A Saw Trap was released on August 26th 2017. Aside from being shorter than the original, this remake also uses the original script for the episode, and doesn't have any references to "SAW The Ultimate Movie" by MrSupermarioviolence1. Plot A Blue Pikmin wakes up in a weird location, and finds out he is in a Saw trap. He asks what the heck is going on, and is kind of creeped out by it. The Blue Pikmin then finds out that he is not alone, a strange Pikmin called Dr. Pikgeorge is in the room with him, also in a Saw trap. The two were talking about where the heck they were and if it was just an April Fools joke. A voice then says "Hello children", The Blue Pikmin and Dr. Pickgeorge quickly look to see what just spoke. They found out it was Jigsaw. This leads to a chat. Script Blue Pikmin: Who the heck are you? Dr. Pickgeorge: Yeah who are you? Jigsaw: I am Jigsaw. Anyway, I want to play a game. Blue Pikmin: What's the game Jigsaw? Jigsaw: What's your name? Blue Pikmin: My name is Very Damn Confused; what's your name? Jigsaw: It's JIGSAW. I already said that! I will repeat what I last said about the games since you interupted me. I want to play game. Blue Pikmin: Is the game Chess? Dr. Pickgeorge: Or is it Drafts? Blue Pikmin: We both love those games. Jigsaw: It's neither of those games. Blue Pikmin: Oh good, because we really hate both of them. Jigsaw: But you said...whatever. It's none of those games, because my type of games are different. Dr Pickgeorge: So it's like Minesweeper? Jigsaw: NO! For some reason you guys are starting to annoy me. The game we are playing is called Blue Pikmin: Oh wait don't tell me, IT'S PIKMIN. Jigsaw: No. Blue Pikmin: Mario. Jigsaw: NO Blue Pikmin: Pokemon Jigsaw: Ok stop you are annoying the heck out of me now. Anyway, the game we are playing is not a Video game, and it's also not a board game. We are going to be playing a Death Game that could lead to one of you guys dieing. Dr. Pickgeorge: Ermm... that sounds gory. Jigsaw: It's ment to be gory. Anyway, Blue Pikmin, if you look to your left you will see a knife. Now you do realise you are tied by your hand, right? Blue Pikmin: Yes...? Jigsaw: Well what you need to do to survive...is cut off your own arm. Blue Pikmin: WHAT? Jigsaw: Unless you prefer sufficating in this room FOREVER! Muhahaha! Well one of you IS not going to live, so that will happen anyway. Blue Pikmin: Can you survive without arms? Jigsaw: Of course you can! You have seen Pikmin without arms, right? Blue Pikmin: Yes I have. Jigsaw: Like I said before, one of you is going to die. Blue Pikmin: Ok. I'm getting out of here! *Takes knife, cuts his hand to get free* OW! I think I need to go to a Hospital. Jigsaw: Go and do that. But first you need to find a way out of this place. Bue Pikmin: Ok, but I don't like you Jigsaw. *Walks away to find a Hospital* Dr. Pickgeorge: Ok, I had better go as well. Jigsaw: NO! you are not going, you are still tied up, see? Dr. Pickgeorge: I don't care! I AM GOING, you are a sick person Jigsaw, and I don't like what you're doing. Jigsaw: Whatever. You didn't even cut your hand and escape before the Blue Pikmin did, and as I said before, only one person can survive. Dr: Pickgeorge: So that means I'm going to die? How? Jigsaw: I am going to kill you by leaving you in this room forever. You will sufficate in this room, and did I mension that is smells of urine? Dr. Pickgeorge: Wait, you're right. It does. *throws up* Jigsaw: Whatever. Dr Pickgeorge, your time is up. Now I'm off. Dr: Pickgeorge: Please! Let me go! Jigsaw: Nope, I'm going now. I'm sick from the disease eating away at me inside... Dr. Pickgeorge: Sounds like our friend Jigsaw. Jigsaw: I'm sick of people who don't appreciate their blessings... *Gets up, and heads towoards the door* Dr: Pickgeorge: No wait! Jigsaw: What is it? Dr. Pickgeorge: Tell me what I have done. Jigsaw: You have run out of time. Dr Pickgeorge: I don't get it. *Jigsaw almost leaves the room* Dr Pickgeoge: Wait, where are you going? Jigsaw: Game over. Category:Episodes Category:Classic Kirby Episodes